


You Want a Lick?

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: A tip of the hat to Scoops Ahoy ;)





	You Want a Lick?

**Author's Note:**

> A tip of the hat to Scoops Ahoy ;)

Billy lounged against the building, shirtless, top button of his cuttoffs undone, ankles crossed. He was getting tired of waiting for Steve who was across the road, spending too much time talking to two girls he didn't know. He watched them giggle at almost anything he said.

Absentmindedly he licked at the half-eaten ice cream cone he had bought. It was melting and he ran his tongue around the top of the cone, catching the drips as he turned it. He caught Steve looking at him. _Ya ready, pretty boy_?

He pushed down the waistband of his cutoffs an inch or so, loosening the fly a little. Raising the cone to his lips he paused then darted out his tongue to taste the tip. He wet his top lip and smiled. Opening his mouth as wide as he could he slowly slid the ice cream in, plastering his lips, stopping before he got to the cone itself, then just as slowly withdrew it.

A large drop slid off and landed on his chest. He watched it track toward his navel before blocking it with his finger and dragging it back up. Lifting it to his mouth he put it on his tongue, then sucked it and his finger in.

Steve almost pushed the girls away to run across the street.

"What the hell?"

Billy held out the cone.

"You want a lick?"


End file.
